


Imagination

by josephine2able



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephine2able/pseuds/josephine2able
Summary: 赠人车文，第一次尝试。有空会继续完善上下文剧情和车后续。害羞。
Kudos: 5





	Imagination

碰到doc的身体的时候，cav丝毫不意外，doc的肌肉非常紧致，却不像sledge他们突进成员的肌肉，饱满壮实地让人觉得多余，大概因为他是主要任务还是守卫吧，不需要很强硬的突击手段和力气，这样很好，cav想，起码不会像上次那样，明明做着爱却不知不觉出现在想要近身搏击的冲动。

摸到的触感一切都恰到好处，胸前的体毛冗杂着男人独特的味道，意外地醉人。猎物上钩了，cav想。粗糙的双手轻柔地点过他的胸前，紧接着是吐息与舌头，挑逗着男人的神经。

doc从没想象过cav在床上的样子，第一次，他在和女人做爱的时候感觉到了危险，从前看到她在训练场和男人们近身搏击的时候，从没有过这样的感受：她的肌肉线条比很多女性同事要强壮，结实，在每次做她的身体检查时，他都不禁感叹过——这是个让大多数男人会害怕的女人。

害怕什么？他记得作为观众和队友对她的感受，但从没像现在这样，感受着把自己完全交出的释然，和些许的期待。人们不应该害怕自己的predator，猎物应该静静等待着自己的predator，献上自己的全部。而且她还这么年轻，充满力量，她就应该把我这种老男人玩弄于股掌之间。他的下体非常听话，静静地立着，等待cav的采撷。

他看不见她的脸，但却能想到她的表情——她知道自己掌握着一切的自信眼神，那种随时可能会切开你的大动脉的讥笑。他一边想象着，一边闭上眼睛感受她触碰他每一寸皮肤带来的电流，他毫不掩饰自己的表情，他用他低沉的嗓音轻轻喘着，他知道女孩们喜欢听他性感的嗓音，尤其是做爱的时候。

cav自然也不例外，听见他搀着浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙的低喘，她的感官也被刺激地更加敏感，她略微有些迫不及待，隔着两人的内裤，她不紧不慢地蹂躏着他的下体，用自己的手，也用自己的身体。

她发现两人的肌肉接触时都蒙上了了细细的一层汗水，空气逐渐逐渐地潮湿起来，自己的下体也是如此。气氛或许差不多了，她想着。

她脱掉了两人最后的衣料，用嘴含住了那个很不冷静的家伙。  
她听见他低吼了一声，她很满意。她试图将他的下体咽得更深，以刺激他此起彼伏的低吼。  
实在是，非常性感。

但她不想这么快进入主题。

她将头抬到他面前，观察他迷蒙的眼神，cav吻住他的嘴，攻城掠池地扫荡他嘴里的空气，扯出些许银丝。

“老医生这是怎么了，身体被绑住了吗，一点都不还手，到这种时候还要绅士让着女士吗？”  
Doc想起她曾经在队里嘲讽他的“绅士风度”，说在实战中，被动只会导致队友牺牲。他记得她那时候对他态度很恶劣，对他吐出的每句话都在试图给他一刀。  
只是个没有被人保护过的女孩罢了。

他想，翻身将她压下。她的双手被狠狠地钳住，cav一时间没有反应过来。

他们从来没有正面动过手，最多吵两句嘴，cav气不过的时候会试图把他推翻在地，但他良好的教养让他时刻谨记让着她，好吧，或许也不止是因为教养。  
两人当众吵架的时候，他气得丢了自己的头盔，却也不想和她气氛过于激烈，如果那时候有机会，他也想像现在这样，把她直接压在身下，狠狠地堵上她吐着刀子的嘴。  
那种情况下应该很难吧，如果不是现在全身心放松的状态，我可能打不过她。Doc又想。

他看向她挑衅的眼神，或许脸上涂上油彩才是她最迷人的样子——鬼魅一样。他承认自己被吸引了。他放开她的双手，让他们自由地散在床上，一手圈着她的腰身，一手抬起她的臀部，在她的大腿内侧，不断摩擦。他看向她的脸，想看到她沉沦的表情，却有些失望——她依旧盯着他，面带嘲讽，眼神或许有些飘忽不定，但他接收到了她的信息，她觉得远远不够。

他觉得有些生气，但手上的触感告诉他她的肌肉让她对他的抚摸并不敏感，他需要找个突破口——他一口咬上了她大腿内侧的肉。Cav叫了出来，显然是痛，下一秒他咬住了她的洞穴。  
伴着疼痛和舔舐的刺激，他听见cav的呼吸终于逐渐放肆，不再犹豫了。他抬起头，将自己推了进去。  
气氛刚刚好，他想着。


End file.
